A common problem with lateral flow assay test strips is that different test strips tend to produce slightly different results. Unfortunately, no two test strips will perform exactly alike (i.e.: generate identical test result values) even if the test strips have the same amount of reagent embedded therein, and even if they are both exposed to the same amount of analyte. Such discrepancies in lateral flow assay test results may be explained by differences in the physical properties of individual test strips, and also by differences in the fluid flow path along through different test strips. It would instead be desirable to provide a system to reduce, or compensate for, such performance variances among different test strips.
The problem of different test strips exhibiting slightly different test results becomes even more pronounced when the test strips are manufactured from different lots of material. This is due to the fact that different test strip material lots tend to have slightly different physical properties. These material properties influence the spatial distribution of reagents dried therein and, consequently, the efficiency with which they are reconstituted into flowing liquid.
Therefore, it would instead be desirable to provide a system that compensates for performance variances among different test strips both: (a) when the test strips are made from the same lot of material, and (b) when the test strips are made from different lots of material.